


Day 6 - Drift

by CasGetYourShotgun



Series: 1Day1Newmann [6]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: 1day1newmann, Drifting with a Kaiju Brain, M/M, The Drift (Pacific Rim), Three-Sentence Ficlet, it's not a fun time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetYourShotgun/pseuds/CasGetYourShotgun
Summary: The Drift is not silence.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Series: 1Day1Newmann [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726540
Kudos: 5





	Day 6 - Drift

The Drift is not silence, because nothing about Newton Geiszler is. There's half-thoughts and snatches of music and snapshots of memory, and Hermann thinks that he prefers this to the tranquil shared mindspace he's always been led to expect. 

But his partner's cacophony of thoughts is not loud enough to drown out the inhuman chatter and the gnashing of monstrous teeth that runs beneath the surface of their thoughts, an undertow ready to drag them both away. 


End file.
